The present invention relates to an exercise device and in particular to a dumbbell or barbell, for weightlifting and other fitness activities. More specifically it relates to the configuration of the weight sections mounted to the lifting handle in such exercise devices.
Conventional dumbbells or barbells comprise a handle bar and weights (heads) mounted on the ends of the bar. The dumbbell is conventionally lifted by the handle bar in order to train specific muscles groups, and/or increase muscle mass. The weights are generally permanently fixed to the bar.
Continuing increase in the popularity of fitness training has created a need to develop new training programmes and classes, to cater for a broad spectrum of training requirements. As such, increasingly varied and adaptable weight training equipment is required to satisfy new training programmes and techniques. In particular it is increasingly common for training programmes and classes to require participants to perform weight lifting operations which differ from the conventional weight lifting techniques for which dumbbells were originally designed. However, space and cost restrictions limit the number of different types of training equipment which a gym or fitness club may purchase and store. Therefore, there is a need for weightlifting equipment which can be used in a variety of ways, to perform a number of different weightlifting operations. In particular it has been identified in accordance with the invention that it would be desirable to provide a more universal weight device which can be gripped and used in a number of different ways in addition to being lifted directly by the central handle bar.
A further problem associated with conventional dumbbells or barbells arises when they are dropped to the floor after use. The impact of the weight heads on the ground, particularly if the weight heads do not impact the ground simultaneously, causes a loosening of the fixing means (either permanent or removable) used to secure the weight heads to the handle which greatly reduces the life cycle of the dumbbells, and can lead to damage of the associated equipment such as racks and benches, and can cause unnecessary wear to the flooring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,324, and Chinese utility model applications CN2167738 and CN 20062045127 disclose dumbbells with rubber outer covers with tread patterns extending circumferentially around the entire circumference of the weight sections. The tread and rubber cover provides some cushioning and in the case of CN 2167738 are described as providing some anti-sliding function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,014 also describes a dumbbell with a cushioning plate with a series of projections extending around the entire circumference of the dumbbell. These arrangements can however be improved both in terms of aesthetics, and in providing improved functionality in terms of use by a user and improved cushions and grip, as well as more generally.
In addition, there is a need for an improved dumbbell which will not roll when placed on the floor, yet still retains the qualities required in the above description.
There is therefore also a need for an improved dumbbell which can be used in a wider range of exercises, and which is able to better withstand frequent use, and in particular withstand repeated impact from dropping, and reduces the likelihood of damage to other equipment.
The present invention therefore aims to provide a dumbbell which obviates or mitigates the above described problems and/or which provides improvements generally or an alternative to such existing arrangements.